Alone
by zzzzz4235
Summary: Link awakens to find himself alone in a strange forboding land. There is no sign of intelligence, and not even anyone trying to kill him. Can Link find his friends and find out where he is? Or will he wander until his bones are dust and his mind is mush?
1. Awakening

Link jolted awake, spazzing and squirming as he let out a scream. He fell and hit his head on the rock below and jumped up. He looked around him, and noticed he was in a cave made of brown rock. Or, more of a ravine. He looked up and he could see the the sky was dark, but light too. Like the sun was setting. Or rising. _What's going on?_ He thought. _Where am I? _"HELLO?" He shouted. No answer.

He felt like he was asleep for a thousand years. He stretched his arms and his back as it made a satisfying crack. He looked around, and he noticed his master sword lying on the ground with his shield on top. He picked them up and sheathed them. _Now to get out of here and find some answers._

* * *

"Hnng," He climbed the rock wall, grabbing rock and pulling himself up. The ravine was about 100 feet deep, so it took a while. He pulled himself up and over the final ledge. He lay there, and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes a little while later and stood up. Looking around, he saw nothing but rocky desert and mountains. _Great,_ he thought. And then, he walked.

Link had been walking for an hour and he noticed something very strange. Neither the sun nor the moon had risen, and the sky was empty and green. _A green sky, _he thought. _What happened? _

As he wandered, he felt hopeless. He felt like an empty shell and dragged himself along the surprisingly flat terrain. Sometimes he closed his eyes, and half sleeped and half walked. It wasn't until about three hours that he noticed change.

First of all, it was getting colder. Wind started blowing, he could see his breath. Rock turned to ice and snow. He crossed his arms and shivered.

After a while, he got used to it. But there was another problem. Food. And water. He searched the land, which instead of being flat, was hillier and rockier. He checked around corners and nooks. But there was no sign of intelligence anywhere.

After about an hour of wandering, he slipped and hit his head. He looked into the ice, and saw there was water underneath. _Can't get into that._ He thought. But he wasn't that thirsty anyway. Which was a little odd. Past the frozen lake he saw a cave. He headed towards the cave and shouted, "HELLO? ANYONE?"

But no answer.

He decided to curl up and rest inside the warmth of the cave.


	2. Walking

Link woke up after a few short hours. He was shivering, and he didn't sleep very well. He slowly stood up. He thought about where he would go. _I should get out of these icy mountains._ He thought._ It's so damn cold, and there's no life anywhere. Hopefully I won't starve._

As he turned around, he looked to see that the sky was still indeed a dark green. Darker green clouds floated amongst the sky. _If there's no sun, then where is the light and warmth coming from?_ _Well, that's the least of my worries. I guess. I sure wish Zelda was here. Maybe even Ganondorf would be nice. Well, he's probably the reason I'm here._

And so, our Hylian hero of time wandered off to unravel the mysteries of this strange, foreboding land.

Link was humming the Song of Storms in his head louder than he hoped. He was starting to go crazy from the loneliness of the land. Stomping through ice and snow, our hero trudged through the mind-grinding bordem of the white landscape. He began to write his own songs in his mind, songs about Zelda, songs about mountains, songs about snow, songs about mystery. He sang them with a ragged voice and going up and down in volume. Sometimes, he just sat down and did nothing. It was a very weird, foreign experience for him.

After about four hours of walking in a random direction, he noticed it finally got warmer. The snow cleared up, grass grew and he could see trees in the distance. "A FOREST!" He shouted as he ran towards his familiar homeland.

As he wandered through the forest, he noticed something. There was not a single flower, or vine, or butterfly or bug or anything. Just trees and grass. _What a strange forest._ He found a clearing and decided to curl up in the middle and go back to sleep.


	3. Forever

Link yawned himself awake, full of sleep and energy. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. The grass was warm and the air was nice, no frigid blasts of unwanted snow, no unwelcoming emptiness. Here he felt welcome among the plants and forestry. He felt like he could stay forever. But he knew in his mind he couldn't. He would eventually die, yet apparently not of hunger or thirst. It was as if the land itself was frozen in time.

* * *

After a few minutes he stood, twisting his back, preparing to face the day. Or night. He couldn't tell, the sky was a lightless green. Ready to face the journey. He picked a random direction and started walking.

After passing several surprisingly identical trees, Link was starting to get creeped out. _This isn't right,it's unnatural. Trees don't grow like that. _The forest was a maze of nonrecognition and endlessness. He started to wish he was back in the snow, at least there was variety there.

As he went through the woods, he remembered a little tune. _Do-do-do,do-do-do,do-do-do-do-do-da-da-do-do-dooo,da-doo-da-doo._ Lost Woods, if he was correct. He began to hum it, going higher in pitch and lower in pitch, louder and softer, it was the only thing breaking the mind-numbing silence.

After... who knows how long really, Link dragged himself out of the forest and into a plain. He strode onwards on the hilly terrain until his legs couldn't hold him. As he looked up, he saw a hologram in front of him. There was a stout green and black figure standing there. _Is that a primid? No way!_

"Are you Link?" It asked.

"YES! YES I AM HERE! Please, tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Patience, criminal. You have a lot of time."

_Criminal?_

"I bet you're confused. I've come to tell you that, for major felonies against the subspace empire, you have been sentenced by lord Tabuu to an eternity in the Pit of Wandering."

"The WHAT? Wait, Tabuu's dead! We killed him. He's gone! And what's this Pit of Wandering?"

"Yes, the other smashers have suffered the same fate. As for you, you will stay here forever."

"WHAT?! NO, LET ME OUT!"

"Goodbye."

As the hologram disappeared, Link stood with his hand out and his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Yet he had to. He sat on the ground and put his head in his lap. And he cried. Cried for himself, for Zelda, for Mario, Kirby and all the heroes brave enough to face Tabuu and be cursed.

Forever.

(Insert line here)

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy lately, but I'm free now. I can finally get back to writing fanfics. Anway, chapter 4 is on it's way. Don't forget too review.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Anew

6 months later

"Well you know what you stupid fatass? I HATE YOU!" Link roamed through a desert, pretending he was talking to Wario , and was telling him off. He wasn't very good at it, considering he hadn't talked to anyone in what already seemed like eternity. He liked to pretend other smashers were there, it kept him occupied.

_No one's coming for me, are they?_ He thought. He had faced the thought many times, but only now did he truly accept it. He sat down on a rock, and he teared up. _So what now?_ He thought. His heart heavy, he put his head in his hand and sighed._ Why does this happen to me? Is this what I get for trying to be a hero?_

_ "_Excuse me," A unfamiliar voice said. Link shot up out of his doze and spun around in a circle, only to see no one was there. The voice was definitely a girl's, her voice sweet and soft, almost like Peach's.

He missed her too.

The swordsman grabbed grains of sand, and rubbed them together with his fingers. He watched them fall hopelessly into an abyss, which was really just a hole he dug. He couldn't play these stupid games forever. There had to be some way out. Some way to escape. Some way to see his beloved companions again.

It was a false hope. He found it befuddling how he believed it himself. This thought made him remember a seen from Thundercats.

_"Maybe our ancestors wanted to give us hope," Emmerick said._

_ "Is that all hope is then?" Lion-O said. "An illusion?"_

Link still wondered why they stopped airing that show. That episode was so sad.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Link whirled around from his sandpit to hear the same voice again, this time accompanied by a girl, about the same age as he.

"Hi, I think I'm lost. You see..."

Link dashed at the woman at full speed. She could only let out a scream before the Hylian, instead of murdering or stealing or raping her, as most forest wanderers do, gave her a huge hug.

After a few awkward seconds, Link released her and held her at arms length. He examined her, up to down, and noticed she was a blonde with green eyes. She looked like a peasant judging from the clothes she wore, and she was a couple inches taller than him.

"Please, don't hurt me. My father has a lot of money and services he can pay to you."

Link, quickly realizing it was quite uncommon to randomly hug a stranger, released her. "Hello," he said. "My name is Link."

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Kiona. Listen, do you know the way to Shushura town?"

"TOWN?" Link exclaimed. You mean to say there is a town with real people there?"

"... So I'm guessing no?"

"So you've been stuck here for how long?" Kiona asked, as Link told her his whole story as they wandered through a forest, this one much livelier than that of the previous one.

"Well I don't know considering..." He looked up at the sky to notice that it brandished a sun in the middle. "...I...I don't know."

"Wow, that's a sad story. I know I would never be brave enough to brawl against something with so much power. Subspace sure sounds scary."

"Hehe... it sure is."

"Hey look, the town!" She pointed to a clear area in the forest and sure enough, it was bustling with merchants and churches and guards and thieves. He ran through the place, laughing with excitement and picking flowers and throwing them.

Of course, if you were any old normal person, you would see some weird kid prancing through the forest, talking to himself and trying to catch butterflies that aren't there. You see, our hero had developed schizophrenia, a psychological disorder where he saw felt and heard the buzz of life and the smell of love, where others see and smell nothing at all.

Pretty soon, he was 'reunited' with the other smashers and the hands. In the end, they all rose up against Tabuu and destroyed him. He built worlds, crushed them and built them anew, and in the endless enigma that is his mind he will be happy and content forever.

~The end~

So, would that be considered a happy ending? I think so. So that's it I guess. I had lots of fun brainstorming ideas and endings for this story, and blah blah blah yeah. I think I'm gonna stop talking now. Oh but before I do, I will post a one-shot alternate ending for this story. It will be up soon.

Thanks for reading! Remember to review!

Oh, thumbs up if you remember that Thundercats episode!


End file.
